Otto Octavius
thumb|280px"No voy a morir como un monstruo." :―Otto Octavio[fte.] Otto Octavius era un científico que trabajó para Harry Osborn en Oscorp cuando un accidente con su proyecto lo hizo en Doctor Octopus. Historia ''Spider-Man 2 Harry Osborn. He worked long and hard on his fusion device, which used tritium as its source. Harry also introduced him to Peter Parker, who was writing a paper on him for a class taught by Curt Connors, Octavius' friend. When he finally finished his machine for Oscorp, he prepared a demonstration, which Peter Parker attended. He also unveiled his "smart arms", a harness with extra mechanical limbs, to assist in the demonstration. It appeared to be a success at first, but in backfired and got unstable; frying the chip keeping him in control of his arms, causing the arms to become permanently attached to him, and killing his wife, Rosalie Octavius. Spider-Man stopped the device from hurting any one else. Otto was taken to the hospital, which he (or, the arms in control of him) ransacked and escaped from. J. Jonah Jameson gives him the name "Doctor Octopus". Determined to magnify his dangerous machine and use it again, he robs a bank for funding. Spider-Man attempts to stop him, and almost succeeds. He then tries to steal more tritium from Harry Osborn, who tells him to capture Spider-Man for him to get it. He tracks down Peter Parker to find Spider-Man, and after a long fight, and the kidnapping of Mary Jane Watson, he does it. He goes back to his lair to activate his machine, but Spider-Man escapes from Harry and fights Ock. After appealing to Ock's "human side", and showing him who he really is, Spider-Man convinces him to stop attacking, and Octavius sacrifices himself to stop his machine from destroying the city. ">Octavio había dedicado toda su vida a desarrollar una fuente de energía basada en la fusión. Su trabajo le llevó finalmente a Oscorp y Harry Osborn. Trabajó duro y parejo en su dispositivo de fusión, que utiliza el tritio como su fuente. Harry también le presentó a Peter Parker, quien estaba escribiendo un libro sobre él para una clase impartida por Curt Connors, amigo de Octavio. Cuando finalmente terminó su máquina de Oscorp, preparó una demostración, que asistió Peter Parker. También reveló sus "armas inteligentes", un arnés con extremidades mecánicas extra, para ayudar en la manifestación. Que parecía ser un éxito al principio, pero en fue contraproducente y consiguió inestable; freír el chip de mantenerlo en control de sus brazos, causando los brazos ser unida a él y matando a su esposa, Rosalie Octavius. Spider-Man dejó el dispositivo de lastimar a nadie. Otto fue llevado al hospital, que él (o los brazos en el control de él) saquearon y escaparon. J. Jonah Jameson le da el nombre de "Doctor Octopus". Decidido a ampliar su máquina peligrosa y volverlo a usar, roba un banco para la financiación. Spider-Man intenta detenerlo y casi lo consigue. Luego intenta robar más tritio de Harry Osborn, quien le dice a captura de Spider-Man para él hacerlo. Él realiza Peter Parker encontrar Spider-Man, y después de una larga lucha y el secuestro de Mary Jane Watson, lo hace. Vuelve a su guarida para activar su máquina, pero Spider-Man escapa de Harry y lucha Ock. Después de apelar al "Lado humano" de Ock y mostrando lo que realmente es, Spider-Man convence a dejar de atacar, y Octavio se sacrifica para detener su máquina de destrucción de la ciudad. Relaciones *Rosalie Octavius - esposa. *Dr. Curt Connors - amigo. *Peter Parker - estudiante. *Harry Osborn - jefe y proveedor del tritio. *Spider-Man - ex Arch enemy, encontradas por primera vez durante el primer experimento. Apariciones/actores *Serie de Raimi (2 películas) **Spider-Man 2 (Primera aparición) , Alfred Molina **Spider-Man 3 (Sólo referencia) Detrás de las escenas *Doctor Octopus iba a aparecer en ''Spider-Man ''con el Duende verde, pero Sam Raimi cortar el personaje porque no quería retrasar la historia añadiendo un tercer origen. *Alfred Molina es un fan de Marvel Comics y declaró que estaba emocionado cuando Sam Raimi, divertido por su interpretación en ''Frida, le pidió a molde de Spider-Man 2. *Para crear tentáculos mecánicos del Doctor Octopus, borde FX fue contratado para crear un corsé, un metal y Faja de goma, una columna de goma y cuatro tentáculos de goma espuma que fueron ocho pies de largo, que en total pesaba 100 libras. Las garras de cada tentáculo, que fueron apodadas "flores de la muerte", estaban controladas por un solo titiritero en una silla, para controlar cada formulario disponible en la pinza. Cada tentáculo fue controlado por cuatro personas, que ensayaron cada escena con Molina para dar un sentido natural de movimiento, como si los tentáculos se movían debido al movimiento del músculo de Octavio. En conjunto, Molina bautizó a sus co-estrellas "Larry", "Harry", "Moe" y "Flo", con "Flo" siendo el tentáculo superior derecho. *Borde FX sólo fue contratado para hacer escenas donde Octavio lleva sus tentáculos. CGI se utilizó para cuando los tentáculos llevan Octavio: una plataforma de veinte pies de alto celebró Molina se deslice a través de su entorno, con tentáculos CG añadidos posteriormente. Las versiones CG fueron escaneadas directamente de las prácticas. Sin embargo, utilizando las versiones prácticas siempre fue preferido a ahorrar dinero, y cada escena siempre fue filmado primero con creaciones de borde FX para ver si el CGI era verdaderamente necesario. Completar la ilusión, los diseñadores de sonido decidieron no utilizar efectos de sonido de servo, siente que le roban los tentáculos del sentido que formaban parte del cuerpo de Octavio y en su lugar utiliza cadenas de la motocicleta y los cables de piano. Trivia *En la primera versión del guión, Doctor Octopus iba a ser mucho más joven y a caer en amor con Mary Jane Watson. Iba a ser el creador de la araña poco Peter Parker en la película anterior, y ser obligados a recoger la columna vertebral de Spideypara sobrevivir la infección causada por sus tentáculos con su esqueleto. La idea fue rechazada posteriormente por Avi Arad. *Cuando J. Jonah Jameson está buscando un nombre para Doc Ock, Hoffman le propone "Doctor Octopus", "Ciencia calamar" y "Doctor extraño". Jameson responde a la última como "que es bastante buena... pero se toma!" Decide entonces el Doctor Octopus (que originalmente propuesto Hoffman) y apodos le "Doc Ock". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Octavius Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos